Eric Babysits Alondra/Ratso Catso Gets Grounded
Plot Eric needed to babysit Alondra, Alondra wanted to see Moana, So Eric took her to see it! But Ratso Catso throws a bomb at the screen, causing the kids to boo and throw popcorn at him, and making Alondra cry as a result, Ratso Catso got grounded for that. Also, Star Butterfly will beat up Ratso Catso. Meanwhile, Alondra was still crying about what happened, so Penelope and her watch GUlliver Travels (1939), Cocotama and of course, The Jetsons episodes. Transcript Eric's mom: Can you babysit Alondra for us? Eric: Okay, mom, I will babysit Alondra! Alondra: Can we see Big Wolf On Campus The Movie at the local matinee? Eric: OK, let's go! (At the theatre, Eric and Alondra were watching Moana at the local matinee, which was Cinemark Theatres, until Ratso Catso interrupted the movie) Ratso Catso: This movie stinks, it's a Disney Princess movie I will blow up screen! (Ratso Catso blew up the screen causing Alondra to weep and the kids to boo and throw popcorn) Alondra (Crying): No no no no no No no no no! The movie screen is ruined! Ratso Catso: Now, I will sneak and see Star Wars: The Last Jedi! Eric: Ratso Catso is so naughty, I will call his parents to ground him! (Eric puts on his phone while the kids are still throwing popcorn) Eric (on phone): Hello, It's me, Eric! Your son went off the screen to see The Last Jedi and even destroyed the screen while we were seeing Big Wolf On Campus The Movie! Please ground him! Okay, Goodbye! (At Ratso Catso's house) Mike: Ratso Catso, we just got a call from Eric, and he said that you destroyed the screen while he and Alondra were watching Big Wolf On Campus The Movie and that you saw The Last Jedi at the local matinee! Ratso Catso: But Mike and Julie, Big Wolf On Campus The Movie was a ripoff to Hotel Transylvania, and Hotel Transylvania is more better than Big Wolf On Campus! Julie: That's It! No More Hotel Transylvania for eternity, you're grounded grounded grounded for tranquility no longer than before! Now Star Butterfly will beat you up with her wand! Star Butterfly: I will beat you up with my wand! (Censored for domestic action) (Meanwhile, Eric and Alondra come in, Alondra is still upset about what happened at the Century Theaters) Penelope: Hey Eric, Why is Alondra crying? Alondra (Weeping in tears): Ratso Catso destroyed the screen while we were watching Big Wolf On Campus The Movie at the local matinee! Eric: What she means is, We were watching Big Wolf On Campus The Movie at the local matinee until Ratso Catso destroyed the big screen, and it made Alondra cry. Penelope: Ratso Catso should never do that! Alondra (stops bawling but still sad): I know will you find some cartoons to cheer me up? Category:Babysitting stuff Category:Ratso Catso gets Grounded Category:Star Butterfly gets ungrounded series Category:Eric Gets Ungrounded Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West